


precious treasure

by tearsric0chet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsric0chet/pseuds/tearsric0chet
Summary: "Dame una pequeña parte tuya y, créeme, voy a cuidarla, sí, cuidarla como mi más precioso tesoro."
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean y Cas se conocen y básicamente se chamuyan todo el tiempo.

**E** se viernes había noche de bandas, ya que habían tenido que despedir a su acto principal por una pelea con un cliente y necesitaban contratar otros artistas. También estaban considerando tener una sección de humor, pero Castiel Novak de eso no sabía nada. Y por eso es que se encontraba evaluando a músicos y no comediantes.

  
A pesar de sus conocimientos musicales, no era más que un barman. Lo que destacaba mucho de ello era que era testigo de cómo sus clientes le contaban cosas interesantes. Vaya a saber uno si eran ciertas, pero al menos lo mantenían entretenido en algunas noches largas.

  
Por otro lado, Dean Winchester estaba listo para salir al escenario. Tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuerina y pantalones de jean negros. Miró el tatuaje en su mano, un jazmín, la flor favorita de su madre. Desde que se lo había hecho, se había convertido en una costumbre darle un vistazo antes de cada show. Estas últimas semanas estaban teniendo más suerte y oportunidades, y quizás hoy, conseguirían algo fijo.   


Benny le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, interrumpiéndolo. —Los siguientes somos nosotros. Vamos, D.   


Ambos se sonrieron entre sí y se reunieron junto al resto de la banda; Eve y Jason. En el escenario, la otra banda ya estaba despidiéndose y yéndose, lo que les dio a ellos el pie para posicionarse en sus lugares del escenario.   


—¿Cómo están todos hoy? —Exclamó Dean— Estamos muy felices de estar aquí hoy junto a ustedes y esperamos darles un espectáculo para el recuerdo. Nosotros somos 'CarryOn'. ¡Buenas noches!   


En ese momento, Castiel aprovechó que ya había atendido todos los clientes en espera para sentarse del otro lado de la barra y poder no sólo escucharlos, pero disfrutar lo que fueran a hacer.   


Entonces, un cover de la canción 'TheNightWeMet' de Lord Huron comenzó a sonar. Era una versión un poco más alegre en lo que a instrumental se refiere. El cantante tenía una voz muy profunda y se le notaba lo mucho que adoraba estar allí, pensaba Castiel. Dean sentía cada palabra que salía de sus labios y cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando, dejándose fluir. Una vez terminada la canción, hicieron dos covers más; 'NightMoves' de Bob Seger y 'Suzie Q' de Creedence Clearwater Revival. Finalmente, cerraron con una original de la banda, llamada 'WithinMySoul'.   


La banda se despidió saludando al público del bar con grandes sonrisas, como siempre solían hacerlo. Charlie y Sam estaban esperándolos con una ronda de cerveza en una de las mesas. Cuando llegaron para sentarse, se encontraban hablando de algo trivial. Probablemente de Harry Potter, pero Dean no había mirado nunca las películas y menos leído los libros, por lo que, para él, era chino.   


—Fue increíble. —Dijo emocionada Charlie— ¿' Within You '? Mi canción favorita desde hoy hasta el día que muera. 

—Qué bueno, porque yo la escribí. —Dijo Eve, guiñándole un ojo.

—No hay dudas de por qué me gusta, entonces. —Contestó, dándole un beso a su novia.    


Dean  rió y negó con la cabeza de forma divertida. —A Charlie se ve que le gustó bastante. ¿A ti, Sammy? ¿Qué te pareció?

—Fue genial. Me gustaría que hagan más canciones originales.   


—Pronto, pronto. —Le sonrió a su hermano.

En ese momento, una mesera se acercó a su mesa y les trajo una bandeja con cinco botellas de cerveza y una gaseosa. Charlie se levantó de su asiento y exclamó: —¡A beber! 

Todos rieron y procedieron a hacer eso mismo. Luego de un rato, y varias rondas, el bar estaba poco poblado y el grupo comenzaba a sentir como el calor subía por sus mejillas y el alcohol les hacía efecto.   


—¿Otra ronda? —Preguntó la pelirroja, con sus palabras atropellándose entre sí. Los demás asintieron. —Le diré a Cas.   


Intentó pararse, pero casi se cae en el proceso. Por suerte, estaba Dean allí, el único sobrio entre todos ellos, y la agarró antes de que suceda. —Hey, creo que ya has tenido suficiente. —Le dijo mientras la sentaba de nuevo en su lugar— Todos ustedes han tenido suficiente. —Se corrigió al ver el estado de todos sus amigos y su hermano. Estaban todos bailando y cantando como locos. —Char. —Se volvió a ella— Las llaves de mi auto, ¿Dónde las dejaste?   


—En mi... —La interrumpió un eructo— Mi bolso. —Dijo, para luego agacharse y vomitar sobre los zapatos de su amigo.    


—Mierda. —Maldijo.   
¿Cómo se suponía que iba a controlar a cinco personas en ese estado? Si bien el resto estaban bastante bien a comparación de su amiga aquí, no estaban muy lúcidos y definitivamente tenía que tenerlos vigilados.    


Desde la barra, Castiel estaba limpiándose las manos, esperando a que se haga la hora para cerrar. A lo lejos, vio cómo su amiga le vomitaba los zapatos al cantante de 'CarryOn'. Viendo con lo que estaba lidiando el castaño, fue hasta el congelador para buscarle un par de botellas, ya que también vio al resto de sus amigos un poco pasados.    


Mientras tanto, el otro volvió la mirada a Char. —No te duermas, chica. ¿Me escuchas? —Ella asintió, parpadeando varias veces—Voy a buscarles agua. ¿Dónde está tu amigo? ¿Cas es?   


—Hola, yo soy Cas. —Respondió una voz detrás de él.    


El de ojos verdes se dio la vuelta. —Un gusto. He escuchado de ti. —Asintió— Lamento no hacer muchas sociales, pero necesito agua para ella y para los demás borrachos de allá.    


—Sí, sí. Toma. —Le entregó el agua y se dirigió a los demás.    


Entre los dos, le dieron agua y mojaron a todos. A Charlie la llevaron al baño y le limpiaron la cara. Devolvió nuevamente lo que había ingerido, pero por suerte eso ayudó a que se le vaya yendo el efecto de la borrachera.   


Una vez que todo estaba más o menos bajo control, ambos se sentaron y se dieron cuenta que el local estaba completamente vacío, excepto por ellos.    


—Gracias por ayudarme, hombre. En serio. No sé cómo lo hubiese hecho yo solo con cinco borrachos.   


—Justamente por eso. No creo que hubieses podido. —Se rió Castiel— ¿Quieres una cerveza para relajarte?   


—No, gracias. Alguien tiene que llevar a esta gente a su casa.    


—Te ayudo a subirlos al auto.   


Dean le sonrió y ambos procedieron a ayudar al resto a subirse al auto del castaño.    


—¿Necesitas un aventón? —Preguntó el de ojos verdes.   


—No, no te hagas problema.   


—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.   


—Todavía tengo que acomodar algunas cosas ahí dentro. Pero gracias, Dean. No quiero hacerte esperar y debes estar cansado.   


—Hagamos una cosa, yo dejo a estos zánganos en mi casa y luego vengo y te ayudo. Así te llevo.   


Aquella noche, era justo en la cual él no tenía su moto porque la había llevado a arreglar. Castiel se relamió los labios mientras pensaba una respuesta y Dean notó esta acción, para luego volver sus ojos a la expresión del otro.    


—¿Estás seguro? No tengo ningún problema en irme solo a casa. Hago eso todos los días. Un día más no cambiará mi vida.    


—Vamos, Cas. Si no estuviese seguro no te lo pediría. —Le sonrió de lado— Nos vemos en un rato.   


  


x   


  
  
Dean esa mañana despertó algo temprano por Miracle lamiéndole la cara. Cuando abrió sus ojos, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa de inmediato.   


—Buen día, amigo. —Lo saludó y el perro respondió subiéndose a su regazo. Él se sentó y lo acurrucó entre sus brazos—¿Quieres salir a pasear hoy?   


Al escuchar la palabra 'pasear', se volvió loco y comenzó a ladrar.    


—¡Dean! Calla a ese perro. Quiero dormir. —Exclamó Benny desde el living— Me duele mucho la cabeza como para andar soportando sus ladridos.   


—Entonces hubieses pensado mejor antes de beberte lo equivalente a dos baldes de alcohol.    
El otro rodó los ojos y se tapó la cara, intentando volver a dormir. Pero no lo logró, gracias a los gritos de su amigo.   


—¡Buenos días, niños! ¡Es hora de que levanten sus traseros de mi casa! Hoy hay trabajo que hacer.    


Abrió las cortinas del living, el cuarto de huéspedes, y del cuarto de Sam. 

—Jason, amigo. Odio tener que hacer esto, pero... —Dejó la frase en el aire y les quitó la sábana a ambos hombres. —Vamos, Sammy. Hoy es un gran día, hermano.   


Que, de hecho, lo era. Ese día su hermano elegiría un apartamento para vivir más cerca del trabajo y, por lo tanto, dejarían de vivir juntos.    


—¿Por qué tienes que despertar a todos? —Se quejó Jason en un murmuro y volvió a taparse.   


—Porque son unos vagos y deben levantarse. Además, esta es mi casa, yo hago lo que me plazca. —Les guiñó un ojo— Voy a sacar a Miracle y desayunar algo por ahí. Levanten sus traseros.   


Mientras tanto, Castiel estaba sentado en la barra del Roadhouse de las Harvelle, esperando para desayunar junto a Meg y Michael.    


—Buen día, Cas. —Lo saludó Jo, palmando su hombro— ¿Quieres comer algo?    


—Estoy esperando a Michael y Meg. Luego les digo.    


—Cuando quieras. —Le sonrió ampliamente y se acercó al resto de las mesas a hacer la misma pregunta.

Castiel aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor y también fijarse la hora en su teléfono. Nueve y media. Tamborileó los dedos contra la madera, expectante. Entre eso, su celular sonó, avisándole que tenía un mensaje. De Michael.  _ Estamos en camino _ , decía. Suspiró. 

Probablemente ni siquiera habrían salido aún, pero estaban por hacerlo. Por suerte, no había mucho tráfico en esa zona. 

Un perro pegó su hocico a su pantalón, oliéndolo y luego mojando este con su lengua. Él sonrió y lo acarició, levantándolo entre sus brazos.  —¿Estás solo, chico? —El peludo simplemente pasó su lengua por su cara, mientras movía la cara, haciéndolo reír— Tomaré eso como un sí.

Lo dejó sentado en su silla y llamó a Jo, para luego pedirle un vaso de agua para darle. — No podemos tenerlo aquí, Cas. 

Él rodó los ojos. —Dame el vaso de agua, por favor. Cuando vengan Michael y  Meg me lo  llevo, está solo. 

Ella les dio una mirada compasiva a ambos y suspiró. —Está bien. Tienes suerte de que Bobby no esté aquí para patearte el trasero.

En la cuadra anterior,  Dean gritaba el nombre del perro. Se apoyó en un árbol y cerró los ojos unos segundos, inhalando y exhalando. Debía calmarse, encontraría a  Miracle . Porque no había otro ser que lo entendiera más que ese pequeño. Se acercó a una mujer que estaba sentada mirando a su hijo y le preguntó si lo había visto, describiéndolo.

—Está bien, gracias. —Suspiró y se dirigió hacia un hombre con un perro negro, jugando— Disculpe, ¿vio un perro más o menos de este tamaño? Tiene pelo marrón claro largo, tenía un collar rojo. 

—Me pareció verlo correr para aquel lado. —Señaló al  Roadhouse — Pero luego lo perdí de vista. Espero que lo encuentre. 

—Gracias. 

Dean entró al local, esperando que alguien haya visto a su mascota. Lo dudaba, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. Fue hasta una chica rubia, que estaba en la caja contando algo de dinero.

—Buenos días, ¿Joanna? —Saludó, leyendo el nombre de la etiqueta pegada a su uniforme. Jo levantó la mirada—Se me escapó mi perro, de este tamaño, más o menos... Pelo marrón claro y collar rojo.

—Oh, sí. —Sonrió— Sígueme. —Ella salió de allí y lo  guió hasta donde estaba  Castiel — Entró al local y mi amigo aquí lo está cuidando. —Dijo, y tocó el hombro del  ojiazul — El dueño del perro está aquí, Cas. Devuélvelo. Yo me voy por allá, ¿ ok ?

Él miró a su amiga con cara de decepción y suspiró, mirando al pequeño.  Dean , entonces, miró un poco más detenidamente al hombre frente a él y se dio cuenta que era Cas.  Castiel Novak.

— Hey , Cas. —Sonrió de lado, haciendo que el aludido lo mire.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era, le devolvió la sonrisa. — Dean , ¿no? —Él asintió— Tienes un compañero genial. Se queda quieto, me cae bien. ¿Cómo se llama? —Indagó, dejando al animal en sus brazos.

— Miracle . 

—Definitivamente es un milagro que haya entrado aquí y que tú hayas preguntado por él. Sabe lo que hace. —Acarició su cabeza con delicadeza.

Dean se ríe ligeramente, mostrando las arrugas en sus ojos. —Gracias por cuidar de él. Y también por lo de anoche. 

—No es nada. Por cierto, ¿ cómo están todos? Charlie, especialmente, estaba muy afectada.

—Bueno, amanecimos en casa. Y yo me levanté temprano, así que ahora calculo que estarán tratando de desayunar mientras un dolor de cabeza les hace querer arrancársela. 

Castiel rió . —Sí, la resaca es algo con lo que tengo pesadillas. 

—Fue un gusto verte. —Se despidió  Dean — Debo irme, pero espero volver a verte.

—Espera,  Dean . ¿No te gustaría quedarte y comer algo? Yo invito. —Inclinó un poco la cabeza— Te lo debo, por la gasolina. Ahora están por venir unos amigos míos, puedes conocerlos. Te caerán bien.

—No lo sé...

—Vamos. Será sólo un rato.

El castaño suspiró y sus labios se elevaron. —Está bien. 

x

—Así que, ¿Eres tú el que elige si me contratan? Más vale que hayas pasado buena letra sobre mí. —Dijo  Dean , guiñándole un ojo.

—Un poco de influencia tengo en eso, debo decir. —Respondió Castiel. A su lado, Michael le contaba a  Meg sobre un nuevo cliente y un encargo interesante— Pero el que realmente tiene peso con su decisión es mi jefe. Es algo complicado, no sabe absolutamente nada de música. Pero ya sabes. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, ¿y tú sí? 

—Bueno, no es que soy un genio en la materia... Pero me defiendo lo suficiente. Sé tocar guitarra y en cada instrumento algo de lo básico tengo idea. No me pidas que te toque algo más que el feliz cumpleaños en piano, pero bueno. —Le dio un sorbo a su té— ¿Qué hay de ti?

—No quiero restregarte nada en la cara... Pero sé piano, guitarra y bajo. Y también, otro instrumento importante; la voz. 

Castiel se  rió por lo bajo. Tenía razón. —Debo decirte que me sorprende que no sepas más, la verdad.

—¿Acaso me estás retando, Cas?

—Si quieres tomarlo de esa forma, allá tú. —Este levantó las manos, en señal de defensa. 

Dean negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Estaba por decir algo, pero su celular lo interrumpió. Era Sam. —Mierda. Lo siento, tengo que atender. 

Se paró de la mesa y se alejó un poco, para que las personas restantes en la mesa puedan seguir con la conversación sin que él esté hablando por encima suyo.  Meg y Michael cortaron lo que sea que estaban hablando y clavaron su mirada en  Castiel , con sonrisas burlonas. 

—¿Qué?

—Te acordaste de mirarnos, por fin. No dejaste tus ojos de él en todo el rato.

—Disculpen que, por una vez en la vida, ustedes no son los únicos a los que les dirijo la palabra.

—No era para que te ofendas, hermanito. —Palmea su hombro el rubio a su lado —Era una simple observación de sujetos externos. 

Castiel rodó los ojos y se vio interrumpido por  Dean , quien terminó su llamada y agarró su chaqueta que estaba colgada en su silla. 

—Odio irme de esta forma, chicos. Pero se me fue la hora y olvidé que tenía que acompañar a mi hermano a un lugar. —Dijo mientras desataba a  Miracle del asiento— Fue un gusto conocerlos. Nos vemos, Cas. 

El  ojiverde saludó a todos con la mano rápidamente y vieron como su espalda iba alejándose, al igual que su compañero, mientras que una brisa de aire les enfriaba la cara. Como sólo estaba a un par de cuadras, rápidamente llegó a su casa, donde ahora sólo estaba su hermano. De sus amigos ni rastro. En cuanto entraron,  Miracle se dirigió a su balde de agua y tomó hasta donde su pequeña lengua aguantó. 

—Estamos yendo tarde. —Informó el más alto, con mirada de reproche.

—Te hubieses ido. —Le puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dijiste que querías verla,  Dean . 

—Si la elegiste tú seguro es genial, mi opinión es lo último que importa.

En veinte minutos, Sam estaba aparcando el auto frente al edificio de cinco pisos. En cuanto apagó el motor, ambos se dedicaron una mirada. 

—Nervioso, ¿eh? —Bromeó.

—Sí, bueno... Si sale todo bien, ese será mi nuevo lugar al cual volver 

Sam se encontraba ultimando detalles con el de la inmobiliaria, como el contrato y cuándo podría mudarse. Mientras tanto,  Dean estaba echándole un vistazo al lugar.  _ Es perfecta para  _ _ Sammy _ , pensó él. De hecho, era muchísimo más de lo que él alguna vez podría haber soñado. Su hermano pequeño siempre había estado un paso más adelante, y, a pesar de que esta sea la primera vez que esté mudándose, era como si lo hubiera hecho ya muchas veces. 

Él desconocía esa sensación. Nunca había tenido la intención de irse de aquella casa, allí había vivido toda su vida, incluso después de que sus padres hayan muerto. Era extraño pensar que ahora llegaría de la escuela y no habría nadie esperándolo con algo de cenar. Pero también tendría más privacidad, de lo cual sí no se quejaba. 

El de pelo largo volvió hacia él e interrumpió sus pensamientos, con una gran sonrisa. —Bienvenido a mi nueva casa. 

—Eso,  Sammy . —Le dijo con una gran sonrisa y trayéndolo entre sus brazos— Estoy orgulloso de ti. —Dijo, mientras ponía ambas manos en su rostro. 

—Gracias. —Sonrió— Ahora tendrás más privacidad e incluso podrás usar mi habitación como estudio, ¿eh?

—Sí, tal vez. Por ahora concentrémonos en sacar tu basura. Por cierto, ¿cuándo es que te vas?

—Dos semanas. 

—Perfecto. —Sonrió de lado.

Ambos saludaron al hombre que los escoltó afuera del edificio y decidieron comer algo por el barrio. Mientras tanto,  Castiel ya estaba llegando a su casa. Entró la moto al garaje del edificio donde alquilaba y se quitó el casco ,  con un suspiro de cansancio puro. La noche anterior apenas había pegado ojo, gracias al bebé de su vecino de al lado. Realmente no veía la hora de poder conseguirse un lugar propio, tranquilo y silencioso. Tuvo que subir las escaleras, ya que el ascensor estaba en reparación hace un par de días, y quién sabe cuándo volvería a poder ser usado.

Cuando entró a su hogar, se despojó de todo lo que tenía encima suyo y se tiró sobre el sofá, el cual estaba frente al televisor de tubo, con un gran suspiro. Por suerte, ese fin de semana no le tocaría trabajar, por lo que aprovecharía para recuperar todas las horas de sueño perdidas. Cas cerró los ojos, con la intención de dormir por días, si es que aquello era posible. Pero unos golpes en su puerta cortaron este proceso, y él lo único que pudo hacer antes de levantarse fue refunfuñar.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una  cabellera  roja y una sonrisa grande. Charlie no esperó a que la dejara pasar, simplemente se abrió paso a sí misma  y tomó lugar en donde él estaba hace tan sólo unos momentos.

—Buenas tardes, ¿No?

—Lo que sea. 

— Se ve que hoy despertaste regia. 

— Sí. Una aspirina hace milagros,  Castiel . —Le guiñó el ojo — Y bueno… El maquillaje también.

—¿Qué pasa, Charlie? —Preguntó y se sentó junto a ella.

— Vine a verte.  Quería saber si habías descansado bien. 

El de ojos azules rodó los ojos. —Reformulo mi pregunta, ¿Qué quieres?

— Un poco de helado.

Su amigo  alzó las cejas , aunque fue hasta el refrigerador y comenzó a servirle. Pero sabía que eso no era lo único que quería.  Ella era muy transparente. 

—Y también… —Pausó, él escuchaba atentamente — Le dije algo a mis padres, ya sabes. Una mentira. 

En ese momento, sintió cómo estaba a punto de gritar del horror. Incluso cuando ni siquiera había escuchado de qué mentira le estaba hablando.

— Antes de  decirles  que estaba saliendo con  Eve , les dije que ustedes dos estaban saliendo. — Confesó y a él se le cayó  la cuchara con la que estaba sirviendo — No sabía cómo reaccionarían a mi relación con ella, entonces pensé; “ Bu eno, que sepa n que tengo amigos que tampoco son heterosexuales . Gente que a ellos les cae bien” . —Carraspeó—  Era una simple mentira. Pero hace unos  días mi madre preguntó cómo estaban ustedes y quería que  vinieran a cenar. 

—Imagino que le habrás inventado algo. —Interrumpió,  en un murmuro, molesto.

—Ese es el problema… No pude. 

—¿Estás demente?

— Hey ,  hey . Escucha. —Se paró y se puso frente a él— Le hubiese dicho que estaban separados,  pero literalmente  el día anterior me preguntó y les dije que andaban bien, Cas.

—No puedo creerlo. Eres realmente increíble. 

—Perdón, perdón. —Juntó las manos  y suplicó— Lo único que pido es esta cena. Lo único. Luego les d igo que se pelearon o algo así, pero por  favor. 

Él suspiró. Sabiendo que se arrepentiría pronto de esto. —Está bien.  ¿ Dean está de acuerdo?

—Sí, está totalmente a bordo. —Mintió.  Sabía que si le decía que no, probablemente le costaría más acceder. 

Ahora quedaba decirle a su otro amigo.

x

Charlie el día anterior lo había llamado, diciéndole que necesitaba un favor de su parte. Y Dean estaba seguro que no podía ser algo bueno. Habían arreglado de encontrarse en el parque donde él siempre sacaba a Miracle a pasear, así que estaban ambos esperándola. El peludo ya había hecho sus necesidades y olido hasta lo que no podía, así que ahora estaba sentado junto a su dueño en un banco de allí.

—Hey. —Saludó, sentándose junto a ellos.

— Hey , ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó, refiriéndose a la borrachera de la otra noche.

—Bien, nada que una aspirina y un poco de maquillaje no pudiesen arreglar.

—Me debes unas botas nuevas, por cierto.

Ella largó una risa. —Te las pago luego. 

—¿Qué es este favor que necesitas, de todos modos? —Le preguntó, mientras acariciaba a su perro. 

—¿Te acuerdas de Cas, cierto?

Él levanto la vista y entrecerró los ojos. —Sí... —Respondió con cautela.

—Bueno... Como ya sabes, hace unos meses mi madre no sabía de Eve, aunque bueno, sabía que soy lesbiana. Yo tenía miedo de que ellos no la aceptaran, así que les dije una pequeña mentira prolongada en el tiempo. 

—Charlie.

—Les dije a mis padres que tú y él están juntos. Y ahora mi madre quiere que vengan a cenar. Y no pude decirle que no. Por favor, sólo es por esa noche. Cas ya accedió. Sólo faltas tú. 

—¿Estás segura que él está de acuerdo con esto?

—Totalmente. No estaría pidiéndotelo de no ser así. 

—Bueno. Pero luego para tu madre no estamos juntos, nos peleamos. —Ella asintió.

—Gracias, gracias. —Dijo y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Él sólo  rió . Aunque fue una estupidez lo que había hecho, no era como si Castiel le cayera mal o algo así. No sería tan malo, después de todo. Y le había gustado hablar con él el día anterior


	2. Capítulo II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean y Cas cenan con los padres de Charlie.

Aquel miércoles de lluvia a Cas le tocaba trabajar y su jefe los había llamado a él y su compañera un rato antes para que le dieran sus evaluaciones respecto a los actos de aquella semana y pudiese deliberar cómo se proseguiría para la elección. Él había elegido a ‘Carry On’, no porque le cayera bien Dean, o bueno, al menos esa no era la razón principal. Sino porque genuinamente le había gustado mucho su presentación y la relación con el público, todos estaban fascinados con ellos. Y eso no era algo que hubiese notado antes con muchos shows. 

Sin embargo, el acto que había elegido Cassidy era bastante bueno también. Era un stand-up. A Castiel le había gustado, pero sinceramente, no creía que fuese lo mejor para aquel local. Tenía su propia visión de cómo debía ser llevado el lugar, pero no se metía tanto en las elecciones creativas para no dar la idea equivocada. Eso, y que su compañera de trabajo era dada más libertades y privilegios. 

—...creo que la gente se divertiría y reiría mucho más. A todo el mundo le gusta que le hagan reír. —Terminó ella por dar sus razones. 

Su jefe volvió la vista a Castiel, expectante a su respuesta. No quería sobrepasar los límites, pero tampoco quería quedarse con las palabras en la boca. —Con todo respeto, Cassidy, señor... Un show de humor no siento que sea el lado correcto para direccionar el bar. Aquí la gente viene a tomar, a divertirse junto a sus amigos y conocidos, hablar entre sí. Una banda serviría de complemento a eso, no interrumpiría el ambiente. 

Lo dijo de la forma más sutil posible. Tampoco quería herir los sentimientos de su compañera, quien estaba aprendiendo. Ella era la hija de un amigo del señor Cameron y, sí, estaba acomodada. Pero era muy buena y amable con él, estaba dispuesta a ganar experiencia y lo veía como un referente. 

Cameron asintió. Aunque no dijo mucho más. —Lo pensaré. En cuanto puedan manden los vídeos de las audiciones que ellos enviaron la primera vez. Quiero verlos y guiarme mejor. 

Ambos movieron la cabeza en señal afirmativa y cuando lo vieron desaparecer detrás de la puerta, soltaron todo el aire que tenían contenido en los pulmones y se sonrieron. 

—Respecto a lo que dijiste, tienes un punto, no lo había pensado así, la verdad. 

—Gracias. Es que en cuanto sugeriste eso me pareció extraño. No sabía cómo decirlo y tampoco quiero que me despidan. 

—Estuviste bien, y si elije al comediante en vez de la banda, está loco. 

Cas rió y negó con la cabeza. Limpió la barra con el trapo que tenía en la mano y estaba un poco húmedo. Pensó en qué hacer mientras hacía tiempo antes de abrir el local. Ya le había pedido a Cameron irse antes porque esa noche tendría la cena con Charlie, sus padres y Dean, él lo pasaría a buscar en su auto y luego irían a su casa. Por eso ese día había tomado el autobús. 

Prosiguió a ordenar unos vasos y unas botellas, poniéndolas en su lugar. Aunque pronto se vio interrumpido por el ruido de su celular. Del otro lado, sonó la voz de una de sus amigas. 

—Qué bien calladito te lo tenías. 

Él frunció el ceño, sin entender a lo que Meg se refería. —¿Qué? 

—Lo sabemos todo, Cas. —Contó Jo del otro lado. 

Seguía sin entender. Su mente estaba en lo que sería aquella noche, más o menos desde que despertó. 

—No sé de qué hablan, siendo sincero. —Negó con la cabeza como si pudieran verlo. 

—Vamos. Deja de hacerte el tonto. 

—Esperen. Creo que realmente no tiene idea. —Escuchó cómo su hermano las interrumpió antes de que pudieran decir algo más— Estás pensando en esta noche, ¿cierto, tórtolo? 

Y ahí Castiel entendió el motivo de la llamada. —¿Charlie les dijo? —Preguntó, con mirada de desaprobación, aunque sabiendo la respuesta. 

—No es su culpa. No te enojes con ella. Vino al Roadhouse y me estaba contando, creía que sabíamos... —Pudo sentir su tono un poco enfadado del otro lado. 

—No les conté porque es un favor que le estoy haciendo, nada más. 

—Sí, por ahora. 

—Hasta que te des cuenta de lo hermoso que es ese tipo. —Acotó Meg, después de Joanna. 

—Saben perfectamente que no estoy en busca de una relación o algo similar, no insistan, por favor. 

Todos sabían la razón. Y, aunque creían que ya era momento de que tenga citas de nuevo, o que, si la oportunidad se presentase esté dispuesto, tampoco iban a presionarlo. Porque comprendían. 

—Está bien, Cas. Sólo... No te cierres tanto. 

Él sólo pudo suspirar pesadamente al oír las palabras de Michael. Pero, de todos modos, aceptó. —Está bien. 

—Suerte hoy. —Dijeron al unísono. 

Y con eso cortaron la llamada. Se apoyó sobre la madera con las palmas de sus manos y respiró profundamente. Había superado a Noah, pero lo amó mucho y aunque ambos habían decidido terminar así no llevaban una relación a distancia, Castiel no pudo evitar sentirse abandonado cuando él se fue. No quería que le volviera a pasar. 

Y en su experiencia, no a todo el mundo le parecía que fuera alguien interesante. Y se iban. 

—Hey. —Lo interrumpió una voz grave. 

Levantó la cabeza y vio a Dean parado frente a él, empapado en agua. 

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó? —Largó una risa. 

—Vine a verte. Salí del trabajo y no tenía nada que hacer. Me abrió tu amiga. —Se encogió de hombros— Sammy me usó el auto y no llenó lo que gastó de gasolina. Tuve que hacer el resto del camino a pie. 

Cas le sonrió y agarró su chaqueta, que tenía capucha. —¿Por dónde quedó tu auto? 

—A unas diez cuadras. Y la gasolinería más cercana está a veinte. 

—A ver. Creo que Cassidy tiene auto y puede prestármelo. 

Se acercó a ella, con la intención de preguntarle. Ella, que había escuchado toda la conversación, ya lo estaba esperando con sus llaves en la mano. 

—Suerte, Romeo. 

Entonces, con el ojiverde del lado de copiloto y el otro del lado del conductor, se pusieron en marcha a una estación de servicio, donde compraron algo de combustible y luego se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el Chevy. 

Entre charla y charla, se les pasó el tiempo y estaban por llegar tarde. Cuando se dieron cuenta, Castiel le dijo que se vestiría rápido (ya que tenía el uniforme de trabajo) y le prestaría algo de ropa que tenía en su locker, para emergencias como esa. 

En pocos minutos, Dean estaba vestido y sentado en la barra, mirando el reloj delante de él. Tamborileó los dedos contra la madera, con bastante aburrimiento. Castiel había ido a cambiarse la ropa hace quince minutos y ahora no tenía nadie con quien hablar, y a él le encantaba hablar. Con aquel hombre, sobre todo. Tenía una capacidad para escuchar que era increíble. 

Finalmente, salió y abrió los brazos. —¿Y bien? 

—Lindo. —Respondió, guiñándole un ojo. 

Formó una sonrisa y salió de detrás de la barra. —Perdón que haya tardado tanto, mi cinto estaba roto y tuve que inventar algo rápido. 

—No pasa nada, vamos. —Le dio una palmada en el hombro y ambos hombres agarraron sus abrigos para irse a la cena. 

—Que la pasen bien. —Saludó la joven compañera de trabajo de Cas. 

Ambos la saludaron con la mano y se fueron rápidamente. 

x 

Les quedaban tan sólo unos minutos para llegar, y como siempre desde que se habían conocido, no se habían quedado sin tema de conversación. Ahora Castiel le estaba contando sobre su vida, mientras Dean le hacía preguntas. 

—¿Cómo vas a todos lados? —Preguntó este último. 

Cas sabía la razón de su pregunta. Su casa no quedaba precisamente cerca del trabajo y de las veces que se habían visto, una lo llevó Dean, sin contar esta. —Tengo una moto. A veces no anda y me tomo el autobús. —Hizo una mueca— Siento si venirme a buscar te causó algún inconveniente. Podría haber tomado la moto y encontrarnos en la casa de los padres de Charlie. 

—No, no. Nada que ver, Cas. No me “causaste” inconvenientes ni nada por el estilo. Yo me ofrecí a llevarte por una razón. Y es porque podía y quería. Además, —Rió levemente— mi auto no es como que estuviera en perfectas condiciones. 

Él asintió y sonrió. Dean lo hacía sentirse cómodo todo el tiempo sin siquiera intentarlo. Desde que conoció a Charlie en la universidad, nunca más se sintió de aquella forma. Algunas personas, incluso antes de conocerlas dan esas vibras. Y a Castiel ese sexto sentido nunca le había fallado. 

—Bueno, —Dijo Dean, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos— que comience el espectáculo. 

Ambos se bajaron del auto y pronto se encontraban dentro de la casa de los Bradbury. Había una mesa cuadrada muy bien decorada y parecía una velada muy excepcional. Cas no había entrado nunca a esa casa, ya que su amiga vivía sola hace varios años. Por lo que ahora se encontraba mirando alrededor con sus manos detrás de su espalda, mientras se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante. 

Estaba notablemente nervioso. Era el único allí que no tenía la vida más o menos resuelta y sentía que, aunque todos estaban vestidos de forma informal, si se hubiese puesto un saco y no una chaqueta hubiese sido mejor. Castiel era sapo de otro pozo. Sí, Dean tampoco es que vivía una vida siquiera similar a los padres de Charlie, pero tenía un buen trabajo y sabía qué quería hacer con su vida. 

Largó un suspiro. Por ahora, guardaría estos pensamientos debajo de la alfombra. No era momento de andar inundando su cabeza con estas cosas. Eligió buen momento para hacerlo, porque el de ojos verdes se acercó a él y le habló en un murmuro. 

—¿Estás bien? No hay nada por lo que ponerte nervioso, Cas. Estaremos bien. —Le guiñó un ojo— Ven, tomemos algo. Hablemos. No te martirices. 

Ambos se acercaron a la sala, donde las otras cuatro personas presentes estaban inmersas en una conversación sobre una nueva película que estaba por salir, por lo que cuando ellos entraron, no les prestaron tanta atención, para alivio de Castiel. 

Él agarró una botella de vino que había allí y la vertió sobre la copa, para luego ofrecerle a Dean. —No, yo tomo agua. Gracias. —Le sonrío— Pero que lo disfrutes. —Chocó su copa contra la suya. 

En ese momento, Stella anunció que la comida estaba lista y todos comenzaron por tomar asiento. Aunque Castiel, sin pensarlo, se puso a ayudar a traer la cena. Era como estaba acostumbrado en su casa desde pequeño. 

Aunque la mujer insistió, le quitó la fuente de las manos porque estaba pesada y al dejarla sobre la mesa, comenzó a servir. En el medio de todo esto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y que apenas conocía a todas los presentes, exceptuando a Charlie. Pero no podía parar de hacerlo, ya era tarde. 

Una vez que terminó de servir, se sentó al lado de Dean y no sabía cómo enterrarse ahí mismo sin que los demás lo vieran. Sentía vergüenza. Ya le había pasado antes hace unos años y le habían dejado en claro lo extraño que se les hacía esta actitud. Así que intentó no hacerlo más, pero hoy se ve que su mente bloqueó ese recuerdo. 

Sin embargo, nadie lo tomó a mal e incluso Stella le agradeció ya que ese día le dolían mucho los brazos. Se sintió cómodo. Volvió su mirada a Dean y este le estaba dedicando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

Relajó sus hombros y se propuso disfrutar de aquella noche. Disfrutar, como no había estado haciendo durante ya un tiempo.

-  
-  
-  
-

bueno este es un poco más cortito pero me pareció cortarlo acá! espero que les guste mua


End file.
